


The Coming of Wisdom With Time (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: Going to Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 Anne of Green Gables AU. Or, like, pre-J2. Because Anne takes forever to not be an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coming of Wisdom With Time (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Coming of Wisdom With Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192271) by chash. 



**Title:** [The Coming of Wisdom With Time](http://with-a-kay.livejournal.com/12957.html)  
**Author:** chash  
**Reader:** juice817  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles (pre-slash!), Jim Beaver/Jeffrey Dean Morgan (i-implied??)  
**Disclaimer:** She makes this shit up, and I record it. *g*  
**Summary:** SO. What we have here is a (HIGHLY COMPRESSED--man, I love you, Anne of Green Gables, but you are LONG and KIND OF CRAZY and I CANNOT HANDLE SO MANY DRESSES AND BALLS AND OLD LADY ANTICS) J2 Anne of Green Gables AU. Or, like, pre-J2. Because Anne takes forever to not be an idiot.

 **Format:** mp3

21.61 MB, 23 min 36 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/h8gjnmb9m6)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?jzzzdymtt1t)


End file.
